


Blessing or Curse??

by Counrtymama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marriage Law - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counrtymama/pseuds/Counrtymama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ministry just passed a Marriage law who well get matched with who and well they think it's a Blessing or a Curse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters

Blessing or Curse

  
_In accordance with the new marriage law, we at the Ministry would like to congratulate you on your match to_  
_Xenophilius Lovegood_  
_You have three months to marry and one year to conceive your first child and five years for the second_  
_Wishing you and your match the best_  
_Jessica McDonald_  
_Head of the Marriage Department_

  
_In accordance with the new marriage law, we at the Ministry would like to congratulate you on your match to_  
_Daphne Greengrass_  
_You have three months to marry and one year to conceive your first child and five years for the second_  
_Wishing you and your match the best_  
_Jessica McDonald_  
_Head of the Marriage Department_

 _In accordance with the new marriage law, we at the Ministry would like to congratulate you on your match to_  
_Theodore Nott_  
_You have three months to marry and one year to conceive your first child and five years for the second_  
_Wishing you and your match the best_  
_Jessica McDonald_  
_Head of the Marriage Department_

 _In accordance with the new marriage law, we at the Ministry would like to congratulate you on your match to_  
_Hermione Granger_  
_You have three months to marry and one year to conceive your first child and five years for the second_  
_Wishing you and your match the best_  
_Jessica McDonald_  
_Head of the Marriage Department_

 _In accordance with the new marriage law, we at the Ministry would like to congratulate you on your match to_  
_Geneva Weasley_  
_You have three months to marry and one year to conceive your first child and five years for the second_  
_Wishing you and your match the best_  
_Jessica McDonald_  
_Head of the Marriage Department_

 _In accordance with the new marriage law, we at the Ministry would like to congratulate you on your match to_  
_Harry Potter_  
_You have three months to marry and one year to conceive your first child and five years for the second_  
_Wishing you and your match the best_  
_Jessica McDonald_  
_Head of the Marriage Department_

 _In accordance with the new marriage law, we at the Ministry would like to congratulate you on your match to_  
_Ronald Weasley_  
_You have three months to marry and one year to conceive your first child and five years for the second_  
_Wishing you and your match the best_  
_Jessica McDonald_  
_Head of the Marriage Department_

 _In accordance with the new marriage_ law _, we at the Ministry would like to congratulate you on your match to_  
 _Luna Lovegood_  
 _You have three months to marry and one year to conceive your first child and five years for the second_  
 _Wishing you and your match the best_  
 _Jessica McDonald_  
 _Head of the Marriage Department_

 


	2. who got who

Who got Who

  
  
  
Hermione’s Pov:

  
Hermione just sat their in shock than turned to Ginny  
Hermione: who did you get Gin??  
Ginny: (smiles) Theo  
Hermione smiled and thought at least someone is happy with their match  
Ginny: what about you Hermione??  
Hermione: Mr. Lovegood  
Ginny: WHAT!!! What will that mean for you finishing the school year??  
Hermione: I don’t know Gin  
Harry: you don’t know what Mia??  
Hermione: what’s going to happen to my school year seeing as how I was matched with an older man  
Harry: oh who??  
Hermione: Mr. Lovegood  
Harry: well I didn’t see that coming  
Molly: didn’t see what coming Harry?? Oh you already got your letter so tell me Ginny when do you and Harry want to get married?? And what about you Hermione oh I guess we should wait for Ron first I’ll go get him hang on  
Ginny: mom wait Harry and I weren’t matched together and either were Hermione and Ron  
Molly: WHAT!!! If you and Harry didn’t get matched and Ron and Hermione didn’t get matched than who did you get??  
Ginny: Theodore Nott  
Harry: Daphne Greengrass  
Hermione: Xenophilius Lovegood  
Molly: I don’t understand I mean I can see Ginny and Theodore and Harry and Daphne even make some sense but Hermione and Xenophilius what were they thinking!!  
Hermione: Mrs. Weasley do you know how this is going to effect my going back to school??  
Molly: Molly please dear, and no I’m afraid I don’t but how about we write Minerva and see what she has to say or if all else fails we’ll write Kingsley  
Hermione: sounds good but I say try Kingsley first he is the Minister after all plus I would to get a copy of the law as well  
Molly: good idea dear here’s some paper and a quill  
Just than the twins came through the floo and Ron came down the stairs all were holding letters in there hands  
Molly: so who did you boys get??  
Fred: Katie Bell  
George: Angelina Johnson  
Ron: Luna Lovegood  
This made Ginny and Harry laugh will Hermione just paled  
Ron: what’s so funny??  
Fred and George: eh??  
Harry: looks like your new step-daughter is marrying Ron how does that make you feel Hermione??  
Ron, Fred, George: WHAT!!  
But Hermione was saved from answering when the floo lite up and out stepped Percy holding his letter and his father not far behind him  
Molly: hello Percy who did you get dear and Arthur what are you going home??  
Percy: Hello Mother I’ve got Pansy Parkinson  
Arthur: hi love, I came home with Percy to see if anyone else is in the same boat as Percy either their match is going back to school or their match is older??  
Molly: ah yes Hermione does she was matched Xenophilius  
Arthur: really!!  
Hermione: I’m glad I’m not the only one that fines this to be confusing  
Arthur: actual Hermione I know Xenophilius can come off strange and some of the things he talks about seem far fetched but stop and think about this Xenophilius travels the world studying whatever he takes a fancy in, his wife when she was live went with him all the time even when Luna was little and he never stopped her from studying whatever made her happy. I’m pretty sure he would do the same with you and I know how much something like that would mean to you, plus he raised Luna by himself from the time she was four, so you know he’ll help you raise any children you two have plus were you’ll ground him, he’ll help you see the would differently.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think about what Arthur said to Hermione??


	3. getting to know each other

Getting to know each other

continue of Hermione's Pov:

Hermione: I really hadn’t thought about it like that, so what does this law say about people who are in matches like Percy and mine??  
Arthur: well for students who are marrying another student they are setting up a marriage wing for students who matches is older the married student will travel back and forth  
Hermione: well that answers that I would still love to get my hands on a copy of the law do you think Kingsley will let me one??  
Molly: well how about everyone write to their match and invite them to dinner on Friday, I also suggest you all met up your matches and see when they would like to get married because the Ministry will want that info as soon as possible.  
Everyone: okay  
Just than there was a knock on the door when Arthur opened it Luna and her father were standing there  
Luna: hello everyone  
Everyone: hey, hi, Hello Luna  
Luna gave her father a push  
Xenophilius: (sighs) Ms. Granger would you please come for a walk with me??  
Hermione: (smiles) of course Mr. Lovegood  
Xenophilius: (smiles) please Xeno Ms. Granger  
Has he leads her out the door  
Hermione: only if you call me Hermione or Mia, I was about to write you  
Xenophilius: oh! What for??  
Hermione: two things, one to see if you were free today so we could met and two to invite you to dinner here Friday  
Xenophilius: well I’ve not got anything impressing matters today so I’m yours for along as you want today and as for Friday I would be honored to come here for dinner I’m guessing Luna well be invited as well??  
Hermione: yes in fact I think Mrs. Weasley wants all the couples together so we can sit down and decide who’s going to get married when and were  
Xenophilius: (nods) sounds like a good plan. So Hermione what are your plans I believe Luna said something about you going back to Hogwarts??  
Hermione: yes but after I had been hoping to pull a Phileas Fogg.  
Xenophilius: ah!! Yes Jules Vernes around the world in eighty days  
Hermione: (laughs) yes I’d love to see the sights of both Wizarding and Muggle villages but now I guess it’ll have to be put off for a bit  
Xenophilius: why?? If it’s really something you wish to do we can  
Hermione: what about the fact we have to have a child together with in a year of getting married??  
Xenophilius: (smiles) I believe as long as your pregnant before the year is up that matters so if we get married say the middle of August we’d have until than to at least confirm your expecting and the trip you want to take is just under 10 weeks so it wouldn’t hurt you or any child you’d be carrying and if we have a child before you finish school which for your sake I hope doesn’t happen it won’t hurt either way Aurora and I use to do it all the time and Luna is just fine  
Hermione: (smiles) thank you. I know your right either if I’m pregnant or we already have a child the trip wouldn’t it as long as it was cleared by a healer than I would very much still like to go, have you been to any of the places we’ll be traveling??  
Xenophilius: I’ve been to Egypt, India, and Japan but not were we’ll be heading  
Hermione: oh! Were have you been maybe we can add it in after all I’m more interested in the traveling than actual making it around the world in 80 days  
Xenophilius: (chuckles) that’s good to know well I’ve been to The Baharia Oasis, Elba National Park, AlTarfa Desert Sanctuary in Egypt, Jaiper, Pune, and Banalore in India, and Nagasali, Nata and Nemuro in Japan. I much prefer small villages or middle of nowhere I would be happy to show you some of my favorite places.  
Hermione: really that would be great  
They continued walking through the wood between the Weasley’s Property and his.

Harry’s Pov:  
Luna: (looking out the window watching Hermione and her father walk away) I do hope Hermione can come to except my father it’s about time he moved on from my mother and was happy  
Ron: don’t worry love my dad already pointed out to her how they could make a good match and even she agreed that it was logical  
Luna: (frowns) what type of logic did you use??  
Arthur: I just pointed out how your father loves to travel and learn about everything which is something I know Hermione wants to do as well plus will Hermione help tone down your father a bit, and he’ll be able to help Hermione see the world differently and on top of that unlike someone else she could have been matched with he’ll help her raise their children  
Luna: (nods) okay that’s the same things I said to my father  
Ron: really??  
Luna: (sighs) yes well I believe in a lot of the creatures that he is looking for are out there I didn’t realize how bad it had gotten until Hermione and I were out with him one day, a man came up to my father and tried to sale him fire salamander eggs but he told my father they were fairy eggs if Hermione hadn’t of been there I don’t think I would have been able to talk my father out of buying them.  
Harry: what did Hermione do to get your father to listen because I remember when we were inviting him, she tried to tell him about the Erumpent horn that he instated was a crumple-horned snorkack horn.  
Luna: (sighs) she started by asking to see the mans license to be able to sale them which made the man back track than when he couldn't give her answer as to why he did have what she was asking on his person, she than started stating all the legal problem my father could get into for buying stuff like that from someone who wasn't licensed and than add how my father could take legal action if the eggs proved not to be fairy eggs but something else needless to say the man had apparate away before she even got to that point and my father just stood there with his mouth open at first before he too apparate away and back with some lavender that he put under her noise and made her breathe in to calm her down. You know that was the first time I heard him talk about my mother without him looking depressed  
She finished with a smile that made everyone smile back  
Ron: (looked out the window) hey Hermione and Mr. Lovegood are gone  
Molly: good now Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy why don’t you all write your matches and set up dates to met and talk with them and invite them over on Friday  
All of them: yes mom  
Arthur: well I’m going to heading back to work see you all later  
And with that Mr. Weasley was gone. After we all finished write our matches Fred and George head back to their shop, well Percy head back to work, and Ron, Ginny, Luna and I all head outside to hang out around the pond.  
Ginny: so Luna when would you like to get married and were??  
Luna: well if it’s alright with Ron, I’d like to get married at the being of August and as for were on the border separating my fathers property from your guys there a beautiful clearing that we could use  
Ron: sounds good to me  
Harry: what about you Ginny??  
Ginny: well knowing my brothers will all want august or September I think the middle of July and here in the backyard just like Bill and Fleur. Luna do you know when and were your dad will want to get married??  
Luna: knowing my father he won’t care as long as Hermione is happy that will be all that matters to him  
This made them all laugh


	4. the prefect Place to be

The prefect place to be

Xenophilius Pov:

I decide to show Hermione some of the property, I also decide to take her to one of my favorite places to go the grove entrance had a river running in front of it with two willow trees on either side of the river and in between the willow trees was a bridge I couldn't help but watch Hermione's face as I lead her across the bridge and into the grove.

Hermione: oh Xenophilius this place is amazing!!

Xenophilius: I'm glad you think so Hermione, I come here in the spring to collect some Golden Shower Orchids well as some Slipper Orchids for Luna, she uses them to make her favorite soaps and shampoos and as you can see there still some of them plus Scorpion Orchids, Calla Lily, Forget-me-nots, Glory Lily's, and Marigolds also

Hermione: Xenophilius do you think we could get married here??

Xenophilius: (smiles) of course if that's what you want

just than Hermione ran over to me and hugged me it has been so long since someone other than my dear Luna has hugged me, as I hug her back I had a thoguht

Xenophilius: (nervously) Um... Hermione, I was just thinking I've got to head to Ireland tomorrow I was wondering if you'd like to come with me if you don't feel comfortable with it just being the two of us we could bring someone else along

Hermione: I'd love to go with you but I think your right about bringing someone else with us it's not that I don't trust you it's just I think it would make Mrs. Weasley feel better

Xenophilius: (laughs) yes Molly Weasley most likely insisted someone come with us, so who would you like to bring I would suggest someone you trust but isn't one of your friends

Hermione: how about we invite Severus along Mrs. Weasley knows he'll protect me from anything and I trust him with my life

Xenophilius: (frowns) what do you mean Severus Snape I know he was a spy in the war but wasn't he also very harsh and cruel towards all of you??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do you think Hermione trust Snape so much??  
> I'm sorry I've been having problems with my computer I hope to have it fixed soon


	5. Secrets and the Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but i finally got my computer fixed  
> and i just in case it needs to be said i don't own anything but the story line

Secrects and the Trip

 

Hermione: (smiles) that’s all true but what nobody but Harry, Professors Dumbledore, McGongall, Snape, and I know is in the summer between our third and forth year death eaters attacked and killed my parents and would have kill me also if I’d been there, Professor Dumbledore decide I need someone from the order to adopt me so he preformed a compatibility test which showed Severus would best chance of become a parent figure to me so he adopted me through blood adoption and Professor Dumbledore had a friend hide the paperwork so nobody would find out.  
Xenophilius: ah! So your really Snape heir as well as any children we have will be as well  
Hermione: I don’t know but I think so seeing as how and if you tell anyone I’ll deny telling you but Severus is gay and his partner already named someone else his heir so no worry there before you ask and no I’ll not tell you who his partner is  
Xenophilius: (laughs) that’s all fair and if he’ll come then it’s fine by me and don’t worry we’ll be back, before Friday  
Hermione: great! I’ll owl him as soon as we get back borrow  
Xenophilius: well lets head back but first  
I hand her all the flowers that I had pick for her well she wasn’t looking  
Hermione: OH! Xeno thank you!!  
Xeno: (smiles) your welcome Mia come it’s starting to get dark we should head back to the borrow  
Hermione: okay  
With that, we head back talking about what she would need to pack for the trip to Ireland  
Normal Pov:  
When they made it back Hermione decide to floo call Severus instead and asked him if he would chaperone Xenophilius and her on a three day trip to Ireland?? Severus agree and said he’d met them at the borrow at 08h00 with that Hermione went to pack when she got to the room she shared with Ginny only to find Ginny and Luna waiting for her  
Luna: so did you enjoy your walk with my dad??  
Hermione yes he showed me the most beautiful grove we decide to get married there, then he asked me to go with him on his three day trip to Ireland, then just before we left he gave me these  
As she held up the flowers before she muttered a spell that turned them to crystal but keep their color surprising both girls.  
The next morning Hermione got up earlier and got ready to met both Severus and Xenophilius at the front gate of the borrow once she was done she heads down to the kitchen to grab something to eat  
Molly: oh! Good Hermione, I was just about to come get you up, now I know both Severus and Xenophilius will most likely bring food but I think just to be safe I packed you some food for you to take and here is some breakfast, and Hermione, I’m glad your going to try and make things work between Xenophilius and you  
Hermione: thanks for everything Mrs. Weasley  
Molly: please call me Molly dear and your welcome now sit and eat  
Hermione: of course Mrs. Weasley  
Molly just shook her head as she put a plate in front of Hermione just as Hermione finished both Severus and Xenophilius showed up Molly offered them both some breakfast but both declined. Molly just nods and watched as the three left. After they arrived and set up their camp site Xenophilius took Hermione to show her a herd of Crumple-Horned Snorkack Horns  
Hermione: I can see why you got them mixed up with Erumpent Horn their horns are about the same  
Xenophilius: (shrugs) yes but I also trusted the person who sold it to me as well which was why I fought you on it at the time  
Hermione: (smiles) I understand  
Severus watched the two when he first heard who his daughter was matched with he was worried he remember Xenophilius from school but it seemed that they really were good for each other. The next day Xenophilius lead Hermione to a clearing and told her to sit in the middle and stay silent, Hermione looked at him puzzled but did as he asked. Xenophilius walked over to Severus, at Severus raised eyebrow  
Xenophilius: (smiles) just watch  
About an hour later fairies surrounded Hermione making her laugh than one left the others and came over to Severus and Xenophilius  
Fairy King: Xeno and Master Snape what’s this I hear about your people being forced to marry each other  
Xenophilius: (winces) Hermione’s not complaining is she??  
Fairy King: no! she said her and her friends have been lucky in their matches but she doesn’t believe everyone can be as lucky or happy with their matches  
Just then a Fourteen-year-old girl ran into the clearing chasing a fox and making the fairies hide  
Young Girl: get back here fox I want to make you my familiar  
Hermione: (stood up) stop that’s a wild animal you can’t just force it to become your familiar  
Young Girl: it figures it’s you my father would get paired with you by the ministry  
Hermione: what! No ! I’m not paired with your father Miss..??  
Young Girl: my name is Melissa Williams and if your not paired with my father than why are you here?  
Hermione: I’m here because my fiancée Xenophilius Lovegood is showing my mentor Professor Snape and I some rare potion ingredients that grow here I just stopped in this clearing for a break. Why didn’t you just ask your father who he got matched with, instead of assuming who it could be??  
Melissa: I did but all he said was I would have to wait and see  
Hermione: (nods) I understand that can be frustrating but why did you think it was me??  
Melissa: well my dad and I are both Ravenclaws and all the older ones say you should’ve been in our house but that the sorting hat messed up so who better for my dad right?? But I guess I was wrong sorry.  
Hermione: it’s okay let’s get you back to your father  
Melissa: nods  
And they head off with Severus and Xenophilius bring up the rear. After they get back to the camp they not only saw the fairies waiting for them but the fox that had been chase by Melissa and it had something in its mouth just then a woman appears and doesn’t even blink when all three raise their wands and point them at her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think of Hermione's Secret???


	6. The Gift and Wedding Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to let you guys know i'll only be writing Hermione and Xenophilius wedding in this story

The Gift and Wedding Plans

 

 

Normal Pov:

After they get back to the camp they not only saw the fairies waiting for them but the fox that had been chase by Melissa and it had something in it’s mouth just than a women appears and doesn’t even blink when all three raise their wands and point them at her  
Woman: the fairies tell me that you young lady are the reason why one of my foxes was saved from being trapped into a forced familiar bond with another young witch for this I thank you and it seems that this young kit is also for you  
Hermione put her wand away and walks up to the fox and kneels down and held out her hands, the fox put the young kit into Hermione’s hands before disappearing back into the woods, Hermione stood and got her first good look at the fox kit in her hands  
Hermione: (gasps) this is a rare Silver Fox I thought they were extinct here in Ireland?  
Women: (smiles) it seems you are indeed a very special and powerful young lady it’s not often one of my Silver Foxes form a familiar bond with anyone, well goodbye and good luck  
And with that the lady was gone. Xenophilius walks over and looks at Hermione and the fox kit  
Xenophilius: well Hermione what are you going to name it??  
Hermione: (frowns) I don’t know I guess the first thing to do is find out if it’s male or female and how old it is  
Xenophilius: I think it’s female most familiars are the same sex as their owners and if I had to guess on an age I’d say about a month and half to two months with how small it is which is strange usually fox familiars don’t form a bond with anyone until their at least a year old  
Severus frowns and runs a diagnostic spell on the kit  
Severus: Xenophilius is right on both accounts this is a female and she two months old I suggest we cut this trip short and head back in the morning so you can stop in Diagon Ally and pick up everything your going to need for her  
Hermione: yes I think your right dad, I hope that’s okay with you Xeno??  
Xenophilius: of course Mia that fine. If it’s alright with you I would like to be the one who pay’s of everything this little one needs.  
Hermione: oh!! Xeno that’s so sweet of you thank you  
Xenophilius: (blushes) your welcome Mia  
Severus: (chuckles) come on Hermione, Xenophilius lets all get some sleep it sounds like we’ve got a busy day tomorrow  
Hermione: (sighs) yes dad  
With that she heads to her tent with the kit still in her arms  
Xenophilius: (smiles) of course Severus  
And heads for his tent as does Severus  
The next day they all packed up and left for Diagon Ally, after they got everything for Danu (the baby kit) and then they took Hermione and Danu back to the Burrow before both men went their separate ways.  
Friday saw Molly Weasley in the kitchen cooking up a storm for dinner that night she had the boys de-gnome the garden will Hermione, Ginny, and Luna (who showed up early) helping with the cooking and setting the tables outside. That night after everyone was done eating Molly Weasley pulled out a calendar  
Molly: okay I think we first need to decide who going to get married when than we can go from there.  
Ginny: Theo and I want to get married on the 10th of July  
Daphne: Harry and I want to get married on the 20th of July  
Luna: Ron and I want to get married on the 1st of August  
Hermione: Xeno and I want to get married on the 31st of August  
Katie: well Fred, George, Angelina, and I  
Angelina: have decide we want to get married on the 2nd of September  
Pansy: Percy and I decide to get married on the 20th of September  
Molly: okay so lets start with you Ginny where do you want to get married, who is in your wedding party, and what colour scheme do you want?? (the boys tried to get up to leave) don’t even think about it boys sit back down  
The boys all sighed and did as they were told  
Ginny: well here in the garden, Hermione’s my maid of honor and Luna and Daphne are my bridemaids, and Silver and Gold  
Molly wrote all this down in another book  
Molly: (nod and looked at Daphne) Daphne dear I’m sure you and your mother have your wedding plans well in hand but if you need any help just let me know  
Daphne: thank you Mrs. Wealsey for your offer and I will talk to my mother about it  
Molly: (nod and look at Luna) Luna dear same questions that I asked Ginny  
Luna: in a Clearing that’s half on your property and half on fathers I can show you tomorrow, Ginny is my maid of honor, with Hermione and Daphne as my bridemaids if they will, and Bronze and Gold  
Ginny, Hermione, and Daphne: of course we will  
Molly smiled and wrote it all down  
Molly: Hermione dear your turn  
Hermione: (smiled) we’re getting on Xeno’s property we can show you tomorrow, I would Luna as my maid of honor with Ginny and Daphne as my bridemaids if they are will??, my colours pale Lilac and periwinkle blue  
Ginny, Daphne, and Luna: of course we will  
Molly: (smiles and nods) now Pansy, Katie, and Angelina I know you’ll be working on your wedding plans with your mothers but like with Daphne I will offer if you need my help I’m happy to help  
The three girls all smiled and nod and everyone got up to leave and head home for the night after all the couples making plans to met up in the next few weeks.  
In the following weeks between either attending a wedding or making plans for their own wedding Hermione and Xenophilius hardly got to see each other and to top it off Rita Skeeter was spreading rumors about why all three of the Golden Trio were refusing to let reporters at their weddings so all three were also trying to avoid the public as well.  
  



	7. The Wedding

The Wedding

Normal Pov:

Before Hermione knew it, it was the end of August and it was her turn to get married Kingsley agreed to Officiate all three of the Trio’s marriages which all three were happy about. Hermione and Xenophilius didn’t have many people to invite most of their guest were part of the ceremony somehow. When Hermione met Xenophilius in front of Kingsley she couldn’t help but smile at his stunned look

Kingsley: The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?

Hermione and Xenophilius: Yes, We Seek to Enter.

Kingsley: In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. The warmth of hearth and home The heat of the heart's passion The light created by both To lighten the darkest of times. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river The refreshing cleansing of the rain The all-encompassing passion of the sea. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North Firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives A stable home to which you may always return. Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union. I bid you look into each other's eyes. (Hermione and Xenophilius turn to each other) Xenophilius, Will you cause her pain?

Xenophilius: I May

Kingsley: Is that your intent?

Xenophilius: No

Kingsley: Hermione, Will you cause him pain?

Hermione: I may

Kingsley: Is that your intent?

Hermione: No

Kingsley: Hermione, Xenophilius Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?

Hermione and Xenophilius: Yes Kingsley: And so the binding is made. Join your hands *First cord is draped across their hands* Hermione, Will you share his laughter?

Hermione: Yes

Kingsley: Xenophilius, Will you share her laughter?

Xenophilius: Yes

Kingsley: Hermione, Xenophilius Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?

Hermione and Xenophilius: Yes

Kingsley: And so the binding is made. * the Second chord is draped across their hands* Hermione, Will you burden him?

Hermione: I may

Kingsley: Is that your intent?

Hermione: No

Kingsley: Xenophilius, Will you burden her?

Xenophilius: I may

Kingsley: Is that your intent?

Xenophilius: No

Kingsley: Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?

Hermione and Xenophilius: Yes

Kingsley: And so the binding is made. *Drapes the third chord across their hands* Hermione, will you share his dreams?

Hermione: Yes

Kingsley: Xenophilius, will you share her dreams?

Xenophilius: Yes

Kingsley: Hermione, Xenophilius Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?

Hermione and Xenophilius: Yes

Kingsley: And so the binding is made. *Drapes the fourth chord across their hands* Xenophilius, will you cause her anger?

Xenophilius: I may

Kingsley: Is that your intent?

Xenophilius: No

Kingsley: Hermione, will you cause him anger?

Hermione: I may

Kingsley: Is that your intent?

Hermione: No

Kingsley: Hermione, Xenophilius Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?

Hermione and Xenophilius: We Will

Kingsley: And so the binding is made. *Drapes the fifth chord across their hands* Hermione, Will you honor him?

Hermione: I will

Kingsley: Xenophilius, Will you honor her?

Xenophilius: I will

Kingsley: Hermione, Xenophilius Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?

Hermione and Xenophilius: We shall never do so

Kingsley: And so the binding is made. *Drapes the sixth chord across their hands and Ties the chords together while saying:* The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union. Mote, so it be

Than there was a flash of light and their binding chords formed eternity bracelets on their left wrist surprising everyone Later that night Xenophilius and Hermione made it back to his/their place. Xenophilius just entered their room in time to see Hermione take a potion

Xenophilius: um… Mia, you know you're not supposed to take anything to stop you from becoming pregnant right?? Hermione: of course this is a pain potion to help reduce the pain of losing my virginity

Xenophilius: Ah…..

Hermione: if it makes you feel better I gave the same potion to Luna, Daphne, and Ginny and they all said it worked great

Xenophilius: (smiles) that does help a bit thank you. I’ll try and makes this as pleasurable for you as I can

Hermione: (smiles) I know


	8. Where What!!!

Where What!!!

Normal Pov:

What either of them expected to happen was the power transfer that happened between them the next morning they woke up and Hermione got ready to leave for Hogwarts what either of them realized was how that power transfer had been both of their auras were showing and when they were close together would mesh and seem to feed off of one other but the biggest surprise about it didn’t happen until Hermione’s first practical class in charms instead of freezing the water in the glass in front of her, she made the whole classroom into a winter wonderland shocking not only her but professor Flitwick. Once Flitwick fixed the classroom, he sent Hermione to see the professor Dumbledore, who called Xenophilius, and professor’s Snape and McGonagall to his office so they could talk about what happened.

Hermione’s Pov:  
Severus: so why are we all here? What could Hermione possible done on her first day of class?  
Dumbledore: it appears that Xenophilius and Hermione might now share magical energy  
McGonagall: what do you mean  
Dumbledore: Hermione would you care to explain??  
Hermione: I was in charms class we were working on the freezing charm, anyway instead of just freezing the water in my glass I turned the whole classroom into a winter wonderland  
Xenophilius: was anyone hurt??  
Hermione: No!! just shocked  
Xenophilius: (nods) so what makes you think that Mia and I share magical energy??  
Severus: (snorts) you mean besides the fact that since the two of you both enter this room both of your auras have become visible and are meshing together not much  
Xenophilius: (shocked) but why has this happened to us and not to any of the other couples??  
Hermione: I’ve read of this happening but it hasn’t happened in the last 300 years and it was between Lord Peverell and his wife who were said to be soul mates  
Dumbledore: (smiles) that true so what does that tell you??  
Xenophilius: (sighs) that you believe Mia and I are soul mates but if I remember correctly weren’t they attacked by some dark wizard who hoped to take their power for himself but it ended up killing all three of them.  
Severus: yes it did the spell killed the Peverall’s, and the power overload if you will kill the dark wizard  
Hermione: okay so how do we kept this information from getting out??  
Dumbledore: I’m afraid that might not be possible  
Xenophilius: (frowns) why not??  
Dumbledore: (sighs) because by now it’s been registered with the Ministry and plus all the kids in her class saw what she did and well tell their parents who will most likely put two and two together  
Severus: so that means it’s basically public knowledge just great  
McGonagall: well Hermione’s at Hogwarts she’ll be safe it’s afterward that we should be worrying about  
Hermione: why after Hogwarts?? Couldn’t they just catch us when I go home after leaving here for the day??  
Severus: anyone who would want to use the two of you as a power boost well wants it to be as strong as possible so they’ll wait for the two of you to be more comfortable with each other because it will make your bond stronger  
Xenophilius: his right Mia  
Hermione: so what their just going to stalk us until they think our bond is near its peak and then try to kill us for the power boost it would give them??


	9. The Plan and everyone's expecting

The Plan and everyone's expecting

Hermione's Pov:

I'm afraid that's exactly what they may do, but it might also be that they'll not be after you two but they might try and take your child because a child from you two will be powerful as well.

Minerva: so how how do we protect them Albus??

Severus: it's not that simple Minerva as their bond gets stronger they'll be able to sense each other and in some cases it's been said that the couple could actual read each other's mind and feel each other's feeling's, plus what about Luna, Ron, Harry, Daphne, Ginny, or Theo their all Hermione's friends not to mention Luna and Ron are also Xenophilius daughter and son-in-law what happens when they try to use them to get to Hermione and Xenophilius both who have proven they would do anything for those they care about

Minerva sighs

Dumbledore shakes his head

I look at Xeno in panic well he tries to give me a reassuring smile but not really making it

Hermione: what if we gave them all portkey's that would activate when their in trouble we could have them set to send them here

Xenophilius: that's a good idea Mia we'll have to make some extra one for any kids they or we have

Hermione nods

Severus: that's not that bad of an idea what do you think Albus??

Dumbledore: I agree that is a good idea

Minerva: I agree also but how do get the Ministry approved portkeys without anyone finding out??

Dumbledore: simple we don't get Ministry approval I'm sure Kingsley will understand

everyone nodded and Dumbledore got to work on making the portkeys

Normal Pov: ( time jump)

by Christmas Ginny and Theo were expecting

by Easter both Luna, Ron, Daphne and Harry were expecting

everyone was getting worried about Hermione it was almost graduation and she wasn't pregnant but what Hermione hadn't told anyone was she found out that she was two weeks pregnant at the being of June she just didn't want to tell anyone because she knew her friends, father, and Xeno she'd be smothered with how much they would want to protect her not that she didn't understand their concern, she just knew there was nothing more they could do so she decide to wait until graduation to tell Xeno that they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since I wrote and that this chapter is so short.  
> what do you think everyone will think when they find out about Hermione??  
> sorry for the time jump but it was the only way to move the story forward


	10. Gradation  and the attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just to let you all know their trip is mentioned in this chapter but that's it

Gradation and the attack

Normal Pov:  Continued

gradation was great Ron got a letter inviting him to try out for the Cuddly Cannons, Harry got into Arura training, Theo and Daphne were going into healer training, Ginny got invited to try out for the Harpy's, Hermione was still planning on taking a year off than she was going to start a potion apprenticeship and Luna was going to work with her father on the Quibbler.

after Professor Dumbledore was done handing out the diploma's Hermione ran over to Xenophilius 

Hermione: Xeno I've got some news to tell you

Xenophilius: Oh! and what would that be??

Hermione: I'm a month pregnant

Xenophilius: what are you surious??

Hermione: (laughs) yes I got Madame Pomfrey to check

Xenophilius laughs as he swings Hermione around when

Luna: what's got you two so happy??

Xenophiliuls: we're going to have a baby!!

Severus: congrats both of you I was starting to worry

Harry: same here so how far along are you Mia??

Hermione: I'm a month along

Ron: (frowns) wait how long have you known you were pregnant??

Xenophilius: (frowns) that's a good question

Hermione: (nervously) well I've known since the being of June, I held off telling anyone until we finished school

Severus: (sighs) let me guess you didn't want anyone to know so nobody would try and slow you down with your studying??

Hermione: (shakes her head) I knew you guys would be more overprotective than you are now plus this way anyone who plans on using either us or our baby doesn't know it exists

Xenophilius: that's a good idea Mia except for the fact before we can leave for our trip you have to be checked out at Saint Mungo's and they'll tell the Ministry so it'll basically be public knowledge before we leave

Hermione: (frowns) Madame Pomfrey said we could go as long as we are careful, do you think a healer from St. Mungo's is going to let us go??

Xenophilius: (shrugs) I don't see why not when was the last time you saw Madame Pomfrey ?

Hermione: yesterday why??

Xenophilius: because if we see a St. Mungo's healer tomorrow and they tell us your unfit to travel we can call them out on it

Hermione just nods and leans into Xenophilius 

Xenophilius: (sighs) come on lets get you home

Hermione nods and lets Xenophilius lead her away after waving goodbye to her friends

the next day Xenophilius and Hermione arrived at St. Mungo's for their appointment in the maternity ward were they get healer Willow Greengrass (Daphne's aunt) the checkup went will and Hermione was cleared for travel but told to take easy and come back if she had any problems 

Hermione and Xenophilius decide to only travel until she was 7-8 months pregnant that was until they got a letter from the Ministry telling them to come back and get check out by a British healer they'd just got back and decide to make an appointment to see how both Hermione and the baby were doing. they had healers from where ever they were checking them out and everything was fine but the Ministry still want her checked out by their own healer

Healer: so Mrs. Lovegood according to your file you've been traveling for your whole pregnancy is that right??

Hermione: (nods) yes but I've been seeing a healer where ever we've been and everything has been fine we even sent reports back to the Ministry

Healer: (nods) yes those are also in your file. Will lets see how doing

the Healer runs a diagnostic spell, then does an ultrasound spell. well everything looks good now it says here you don't know the sex of your baby was that something you decide or were you never given the choice??

Xenophilius: (smiles) no we decided to wait until she delivers to find out what it is

Healer: (nods) in that case everything looks fine and I'll see you two next month, but if anything happens you come in straight away and don't forget to make sure the baby moves at least ten times a day 

Hermione: of course thank you

what neither saw was the healer secretly check the sex of the baby.

they just got home when a group of people attacked their house luckily their portkey's worked just like they were supposed to and the couple arrived at Hogwarts Xenophilius sent a Patronus to Dumbledore not knowing he had set an alarm to let them know when one of the portkey's was used and by who, so he was already on his way with Minerva and Severus following him

Dumbledore: Xenophilius, Hermione what are you two doing back in England we weren't expecting you to be back until next month at least

Xenophilius: well seeing as how we received an owl from the Ministry saying that they wanted us back here and checked out by a healer and St. Mungo's to make sure everything was fine we had planned to come back in the next few days anyways traveling was just became to much

Hermione: says you

Xenophilius: (smiles) as much as you want to try and deny it you were starting to get tired really easy

Hermione just glares at him as everyone else chuckles

Severus: so what happened at St. Mungo's??

Hermione: nothing check up went like normal baby's health and everything 

Minevra: you know I've noticed just now and even in your letters you always refer to your child as baby never he or she so what are you having??

Xenophilius: (frowns) you know the healer asked us the same thing I'm sure in your file it says we don't want to know

Hermione: (frowns) your right and just before we left I thought I felt her cast a spell on me plus it was a different healer too

Dumbledore: right how did the spell feel

Hermione: (sighs) gentle, questing but not in a harmful way

Dumbledore: sounds like the healer was looking for something and didn't want you to find out\

Severus: do you think that this healer might be working with whoever attack them

Dumbledore: yes I believe so I suggest seeing Poppy for the rest of your pregnancy and delivery

Xenophilius: I agree

Hermione nods

Severus: perhaps you two should stay at Prince manor until then

Hermione: are you sure??

Severus: of course I would also suggest we warn the other's just in case whoever this is, try's going after, them, next

the others nodded and went their separate ways 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally got a new computer so that should fix all my problems


	11. and it's a..../ the attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been awhile hope you enjoy this chapter

And It's A...../ The Attack

Two weeks later everybody got a Patronus from Xenophilius saying Hermione was at Hogwarts and in labor eight hours later Xenophilius come out of the infirmary carrying a blue bundle and smiling

Xenophilius: I would like to introduce you all to Malcolm William Lovegood

Luna: (runs over) his so cute!! can I hold him??

Xenophilius: of course

and hands Malcolm over

Severus: how is Hermione doing??

Xenophilius: she fine just tried

Severus nods and looks at Malcolm over Luna's shoulder

Harry: Luna don't hog him I want to hold him too

Luna laughs and pass Malcolm to him

after everyone got to hold him Xenophilius took him back to the infirmary to see Hermione was asleep. Xenophilius smiled and put Malcolm in his bed and crawled into bed with Hermione 

A few weeks later Xenophilius and Hermione were in Diagon Ally with Malcolm when they were surrounded but nobody got any closer to them 

Female Attacker: now you two are going to come with us

Hermione: and if we don't??

Female Attacker: we may not be able to get to you but there are other's you care about we could hurt

Xenophilius: and what do you want with us??

Female Attacker: what our boss wants you for, you'll have to take up with her??

Xenophilius: Hermione take Macolm and get out of here

Hermione: no I'm not leaving you!! numina testor quasi aquila super domum pueri principum tueri incolumem heres Malcolm sanguinem principum quisquam nisi ut illum tangeret (I call upon the powers that watch over the house of Prince to protect the young heir Malcolm from harm so that none but anyone of Prince blood can touch him ) and with that Hermione actives Malcolm's portkey

Female Attacker: NO!!! you foolish girl we need all three of you

Hermione: yes I thought as much and now you'll never get your hands on our son!!

Xenophilius: (whispers) this is so not the time but your so turning me on right now

that made Hermione chuckle before their attackers apparated away with them

when they arrived they were locked in a suite and they could feel the anti-apparating ward as well as one to stop them from using magic which explained why they still had their wands.

A few hours later a house elf show up with something for them to eat but neither of them trusted the food so they didn't eat it this continued for two weeks before they were taken out of the room and lead to a sunroom and sitting there was 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is so short i hope the next one well be longer


	12. And the Villain is!!! and the End

And the Villain is?? and the end

Severus Pov:

I just finished up some potions when I felt a magical pull of a protection spell just before Albus and Minerva came through my floo

Dumbledore: the wards just went off Malcolm 's portkey has brought him here 

Severus: right well let's go get him

with that, Albus dropped the anti-apparated ward and we all apparated to the front gate, once we got there I could feel the protection spell on Malcolm, I was about to warn Albus when he tried to pick him up and was thrown away I heard Minerva gasp and run over to see if Albus was okay well I went over and picked Malcolm up I noticed that he was sound asleep which I thought was strange until I ran a diagnostic spell over him and realized he had a sleeping spell cast on him.

Minerva: why can you pick him up but Albus couldn't 

Severus: because Hermione cast a protection spell on Malcolm so only someone of Prince blood who mean him means him no harm can touch him

Minerva nods and walked over

Minerva: (frowns) is he asleep naturally or was a spell cast on him??

Severus: a spell cast on him if I'm not mistaken I believe Hermione cast it on him along with the protection spell before activating his portkey 

Dumbledore: mmm... I believe the real question is why didn't Hermione and Xenophilius portkey's bring them here as well??

Severus: I know Xenophilius was planning on facing their attacker's the next time they attacked them and knowing Hermione do you believe she would leave him to face them alone??

Minerva: no I suppose not

Dumbledore: I guess now we just have to wait for whoever took them to figure out we have Malcolm, Because I have a feeling that Hermione would've let hear her cast the protection spell which means they will search until they find out you adopted her Severus.

I just nod, I knew he was right so I just head up to Hogwarts to sent out message to let them other's know what happened and to plan what to do next

two weeks Later

Severus just received a letter 

_Severus_

_I know you adopted the mudblood and that because of the protection spell she cast on her child that only you can touch him well I ask you to bring the child to my manor as soon as you can_

_Lucius Malfoy_

I frowned at the letter it was Lucius writing but there was something was off about it, I took the letter to Albus and after a quick order meeting it was decide I would head to Malfoy manor with Malcolm, and Sirius, Potter, Lupin, Luna and Draco ( who just as puzzle as the rest of us about what his father was up to) 

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa: Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood so good of you to join us

Xenophilius: I wish I could say the pleasure was ours but that would be a lie

Hermione: now you know that's not fully true, after all, it's finally a pleasure to meet the crazy one who's behind this all

Xenophilius: that's true

Narcissa: enough!! Severus come forward and bring the child

Severus: Narcissa you still haven't explained what you need the boy for

Narcissa: Ah! but that should be so obvious I plan on taking the power from them (points at Hermione and Xenophilius) but because I have no plan on dying I'm going to put their power in their son because I bet it won't kill him as he's a part of them than I plan on raising him to be the perfect pureblood and he'll finish what the dark Lord started

Hermione: your Crazy!!

Severus: Narcissa I must tell you that the protection spell on him will never allow you near him so it will be in impossible for you to raise him 

Narcissa: you're the head of the Prince house just remove it.

Severus: (shakes his head) this spell doesn't work that way the only way it can be removed is by the caster themselves and it can't be done under stress 

Narcissa: I see well you were the dark lord's most trusted servant so I guess if raise him, he'll still turn out just as well. Now how about we get this started 

Sirius: or how about I put you under arrest for kidnapped and child endangerment, using the Imperius curse 

Narcissa: Sirius cousin how nice of you to join us but how did you find us??

Hermione: (smirked looks just like Severus) well the next time you kidnap someone you should make sure to take everything off their person

and then Hermione held up a gallon which made Narcissa frown

Narcissa: a gallon how could that have helped you??

Draco: well mother that fake gallon is connected to about a dozen more letting us communicate 

Narcissa: Draco you're helping these blood traitors, why?? I thought I raised you better than that you better than that

Darco: of course I'm helping them, they're my friends and family plus I really don't feel like dealing with another dark lord through I've got doubt that even you could turn Mia's and Xeno child into one too began with

Xenophilius: why thank you so much

Narcissa: of course, it will work right Severus?? between us and the LeStrange brothers

Severus: you do know that the protection spell on Malcolm will not let me allow any harm to come to him right??

Narcissa: don't worry little Ms. Mudblood is going to remove it

Hermione: like hell, I will!!

suddenly Narcissa was frozen with her wand pointed at Hermione, I looked at Harry, Draco, Lupin, Sirius, and Luna but they looked just as shocked as I feel, Lucius' eyes were still glazed over so it wasn't him than 

Xenophilius: Bitch!! you'll never hurt anyone in my family

Hermione: Damn that was hot Xeno

Xenophilius:(blush and stutters) thanks but just hold on to that thought for right now

Severus: yes please now let's rounded up all the other's and take them to the ministry

Epilogue

Normal Pov:

Nacrissa, the LeStrange brother's and all their helpers were sentenced to life in Azkaban.

the marriage law was removed after five years and the population had doubled.

Xenophilius and Hermione lived happily together and had three more children Abigail Madison Lovegood and her twin Aiden Lucas Lovegood and last but not least Aria Scarlett Lovegood

Harry and daphne had four children James Keith Potter, Lily Rose Potter, Charles Peter Potter, Ava Faith Potter

Ron and Luna had two children Rose Mia Weasley and Hugo Ronald Weasley

Ginny and Thoe had three children Junoir, Ariana Dawn Nott, and Luke Nathan Nott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end I hope you enjoy my first story and thanks for reading


End file.
